Why We Have Friends (Week 1)
by Kate Willis
Summary: A week long story of a tragic death, and a revival. (This took me a week, so TRUST ME, I was impatient!)


Written: Tuesday

Blaze has been worrying about me. Just earlier this week, Zonic asked me to join him for lunch. But I couldn't. Not because I didn't want to, but its just a certain symptom I have been having. And now someone ruined it for me... Some guy who said I hadn't "repaid" him. I don't know what he meant, but now we'll never know... We'll just have to wait. So, in other words, I have to wait another few months before I can eat anything. The first thing I had tried was fish, and it tasted awful!  
Maybe I hadn't had fish yet. I dunno... Anyway, we just heard that our place got fixed up again. We'll be going there soon. I've got to go! Duty calls!

Written: Wednesday

We came back to find that Nicole had waxed the floors...sigh... AGAIN. But it was late, so we didn't bother with it. However, when we woke up the next morning, we found that the floors had been waxed AGAIN! Blaze had a long conversation with her about this, and we went about our day, as usual. The next morning the floor was still slick, so I had some trouble walking, especially since the bottoms of my shoes are made of steel (but that's our secret as to why!) Anyways, I was walking into the kitchen-well, more like sliding- when I turned on the lights, and fell through a compartment in the floor! When I got down there, I saw a HUMONGOUS room, which looked kinda like Tailor's lab, or our dance hall. But the person didn't react like Tailor, so I knew it was someone else. It was Nicole, I was sure, even though she didn't admit it. She seemed...worried? I couldn't tell.  
I've been busy ignoring what my sister tells me. We've had a few fights from some villains. But so far we've managed to survive. Two of my enemies stole some work papers from me, and I've been following them to see if they were hiding anything else, but so far, there wasn't much.  
She told me that I was hitting on her boyfriend, but I just told her I was doing that to annoy her and him. I also told her that she would accuse me of messing up her hair, but then i told her my Chao, Shade did it; its kinda hard to control him... And that I knew she stole those papers, but got them back.  
She keeps trying to get them back. I tricked her into thinking that I still had them, when I had gotten rid of them days ago. Instead the papers were HERS, and that I was getting her back. She was upset about me getting rid of the papers, but left me alone anyways.  
A few days later, an ex guy of mine, I learned, happened to be an enemy, and I thought I scared him away. However, he came back, and started wreaking havoc all over town. I decided to go after him, and he and I fought one another. I thought that I was going to be fine I sent him to Death Planet, but the last thing I remembered was coughing up some blood, and passing out...

Written: Thursday

Geez, I haven't written in here in a while! Oh, well, I guess I'll just sum some of it up for ya, while keeping it as simple as possible. One day, while we (me and Blaze) were fighting somebody, they transported us to the space colony, ARK. Shadow came later, and tried to save me, while also sacrificing himself, falling to Earth once again. We made it back to Earth too, and while the villains (one was an unknown mobian named Jade, and an auto automation of me, like looked a like like me and mixed together) also made it back, the fact that they did such awful things to us, persuaded us into destroying them. All seemed well until a freak time rift happened. Blaze woke up and told me she had a strange dream, and I said 'Well, if it was about a secure facility, then I wouldn't be surprised'. She didn't answer me after that, to I just responded with, 'Especially when its right behind you. And they keep taking you to the same place. And they think you don't know, but you do...' I laughed a bit at the fact that this would happen in the near future and it did, but its too long to talk about.  
One day, when we were fighting some more familiar villains, something happened to Blaze's ship/plane, and it crashed. I went after her. Blaze had been trying to get out of there, but everything was down, and the shield was impenetrable. She had a mask in there for emergencies, (it was smoking inside) but when she looked in the manual for what to do in a situation such as this, many of the pages in the manual had been torn out, including the one she was looking for, and needed right now. I soon realized, once getting there, that it was my auto automation self, and that she had apparently survived, strangely enough... She was trying to keep Blaze from taking in the oxygen, and that's when I started to worry, pounding at the glass with all my might. But nothing worked, until I found a long piece of metal that reminded me of the events on Colony ARK, but I managed to snap out of it in time to crack open the window. The electricity that flowed through me, when straight through the metal bar, and the ship came back on, and Blaze managed to filter out the smoke, soon pushing open the window and escaping. The automation me (ahh! Five nights at Freddy's! Have any of you seen that commercial with the animatronic road kill? Wow... THAT'S comforting...!) left, and we never saw her again...

Or will we? (I LOVE to leave off with suspense!)

Written: Friday

I don't remember much, but I'll try to tell you what I can while keeping it short. This may be the last journal entry I ever write, but I KNOW it was worth it... I do... Even if everyone called me stupid, then what other choice did I have? I just wanted to SAVE THEM. I couldn't just do nothing. Well...here it is...

Story version:

I HAD to fix this! Otherwise that machine would destroy this world! I knew of only one way to stop this...

Running towards the machine, I could hear Zonic call to me, but I ignored him, and focused on the task at hand. If I ran fast enough, then maybe...maybe I could destroy it. It was worth a shot at least; Zhadow...Zonic... Blaze...Tailor...EVERYONE... I'm sorry...

Running around the machine at an incalculable speed unattainable by any other living create, I could feel the rifts power slowly start to seep into my skin. The whole thing started to collapsed, and even though I was extremely tired, I managed to get far enough away, so that I wouldn't get crushed.

I felt a tear in my chest, and looked down to see a 2 foot rip with a light coming from it where the pain had started. A single tear slid town my cheek, before I passed out.

Later...

"Where is she?!" Cried Zonic, as him and Zhadow were trying to find Zenix. The nurse looked at him sadly.

"She was found unconscious underneath a piece of metal. She had severe casualties, so we took her to Emergency Care. It... It's something we've never seen before!"

They both ran to the room that I was in-to where I was currently screaming my head off-and watched from the observation window, as even more rips where the rift had managed to get through, tore at my body, and there was pain with every movement. I wished I could tell them to look away. That if they didn't worry about me, then it would all just be a memory. And yet, that's what it'd be; just a memory, and then they would forget I even existed... And I, thinking of it, a dream...

'Don't...please...look away...' And that's what I did. I looked away. I couldn't stand to look at them anymore. With their pained faces, terrified, perplexed, and yet still ponderous-yes, I was a mystery.

It would be over soon... And I would finally be at peace...

Meanwhile...

Blaze could feel a part of her start to burn inside. She could feel her cheery side starting to fade, and being replaced by her darker (inherited from Shadow) and more world hating side.

She could hear a music in her head that started to grow gradually. Soon it beat inside her head, and she screamed every time it did. Right as her hands touched her head, she felt an immense pain fall over her torso, and she yelped a little. She was glowing with a yellow aura, and Tailor seemed to be most worried about this.

"Blaze?! Are you okay?!" She exclaimed, running towards her, but was soon stopped as Blaze emitted a giant burst of energy, which soon caused a time lapse...

Back with me...

I could feel my wounds widen more, and I could've SWORN I saw Zhadow crying, and maybe, a little bit of tears forming in Zonic's eyes as well. I could feel it, like a fire, as it engulfed me, and all I could see was white...

I was thinking about the others, staring at me from behind the glass... So close...SO CLOSE... And yet they were so far away. Thinking about what they thought when my eyes were suddenly still, and glazed over. What would they be thinking then?

Zonic. He tried to stop me... Why? He was Zhadow's original lover, so why does he care for me, when I took something precious from him? Was it because he didn't want his love to be hurt, as he once was, or that I had much to share with him? And maybe even...liked me...? Improbable. That's what Blaze would've called it. But she won't remember me... None of them will. But I'll remember them. And if they somehow DO manage to get me back...that they WILL remember... And love me just the same.

Written: Saturday

Waking up, I wondered who I was. They gave me this journal to write in, and the journal entries in here seem REALLY wierd! This doesn't sound like me at all! They've been trying to teach me things I don't even remember, but I guess they'd figure that I would just KNOW... (sigh) Anyways, I have to go! Things to explore, people to meet! Tally ho! Ugh, I hate myself...

I remembered! I REMEMBERED! You don't know how good it feels to remember again! That reminds me, I finally wrote in here, after a bit of quality time with my friends, and, surprisingly, nothing seems different. Ok. Gotta go! (Messing with time lines again!)

Hey... It's me again. Tailor and Zonic were explaining to me about my new body; that I'm a robot, and I can't eat. I was also at risk of dying FOR REALZ. I can't believe this; not only that, but I have this thing called a "Moon Phase", where I start to fade (on a full moon every month), and no one can touch me... I just hope that this doesn't affect anything. Especially if its important.

I think I'm going to disappear again. I hope that the others will see the note I left for them. That, and that they won't be TOO upset... I just hope that I can see them again... SOMEDAY...

(*Quick side note!: Yeah, Blaze got really upset, and started to trash their room, because she didn't want to remember her, or even she her in the room. There was a picture of Zenix and Zhadow [Blaze threw that against the hall wall outside the door] and before this, Zhadow's image had started to flicker a little, but now Zenix's image had disappeared...*)

Written: Same Day, Tailor,

People say they are willing to forget. But that's just because they don't have a real connection like I do. I wrote this in here to remind her of that if she ever manages to read this or use it again. Goodbye.

Written: Sunday

Me: Hello! Since I'm starting off with new characters, I'm going to tell this story in third person! Just sit back and enjoy it!

Nova didn't expect to be on team FIGHTERS. And even less being the captain. They told her about her should-have-been destiny, and she doesn't believe it at first, but gradually starts to accept it, although Blaze is still a bit aggravated about the whole thing. She eventually comes to accept things the way that they are, and the two span out, and soon have a fondness of each other.

However, one day, while they were ice skating in another dimension, Nova accidentally fell through the ice; it froze over, Blaze being dragged off the ice, and the police recovered the body a few weeks later, once the ice had thawed. Blaze couldn't handle this, and one day nearly had a heart attack, and was taken to the hospital, where a girl visited her, and was told her story.

That girl was a light brown fox, with dark brown hair, and usually seen wearing her gray duster, and leggings. Her name was Meredith, and she happened upon another fox, who was wearing boots, a warm looking colorful wool jacket, and ear muffs, only she was a fiery orange, with hair that reminded her of a warm fire (it was the year after the accident, so it was during wintertime). After talking with her for a few days, she realized that the person that she had been talking to had in fact been Blaze's friend Tailor, who had talked about Blaze like she had known her her who life, but was trying to stay hidden from any type of social media. The weirder the fact that Meredith had asked if she could take her picture when she died. Tailor said it was ok, but ONLY if it was dedicated to her friend, Blaze.

Tailor would keep having flashbacks, and pass out from stress. This soon landed her in the hospital. She ensured everyone that she was alright, and tried to make excuses, but they wouldn't have it. She would be visited by friends and family, and she was sad that she'd have to leave them behind...

A few years later...

Zenix (Blaze), Nova (Past Zenix, in ice form), and Tailor were all resurrected, and Blaze stated that "the fates are against us", which left Nova pondering this, but soon pushed it to the side, as she wanted a chance to explore this new world.

Blaze was getting upset about how she was acting more like Zenix every day, but she kept trying to prove to other people that she was Blaze; some believed her, while others gave her death-defying tests to prove it, to which she pointed out her theory about the fates being against them to be 'apparently correct'. She still wasn't satisfied, and went to Zenix, who ignored the problem, and tried to convince her to "enjoy it while she could".

Written FOR: Monday...

Nova would usually complain about her new form, and how she couldn't 'fly straight'. Blaze argued back that, if she didn't, she'd freeze everything around her, which was only partially true. They were in the No Zone, hoping to get Mighty back, after he got arrested for thinking that Blaze had killed his wife, Zenix. Seeing her, he thought that she was Zenix, and they had a few awkward moments of silence, as he gave her a hug.  
They explained it all later.

Mighty came to accept this, and all seemed well...Well, not entirely! That's it for the story about now! If you want me to make even MORE stories like this, then tell me! I'd be glad to take up that offer! See ya'll later!

End: (EVERYBODY HAD A DANCE PARTY! WHOO!)


End file.
